Be My Girlfriend Senpai?
by HeeeresJakey
Summary: This is a Yandere Simulator fan-fiction, but the twist is that Senpai is the girl, and Yandere is the boy. See if Yandere get's the girl, and who gets killed in the progress.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

I wasn't like this at first. I felt nothing, everyday was a grey void. No emotions, no wants, nothing. I was alone and peaceful, no one even knew I existed. I would sit alone in class, my face looking at the teacher then at my notes. I also sat alone at lunch, and biked home alone. Normally it would've been sad, but remember, I had no emotions. Until… she came along.

It was a Monday morning, when I was standing next to one of the cherry blossom trees, watching the familiar faces pile in. Nothing special, everyone was their same "Monday blues infected" self. Until I saw a girl with the face of an angel walk in, a one strapped bag over her shoulder, and long, black hair down her back. It was then my heart beat raced, and I felt what I had never felt. Love. It was often talked about and chased by many. I never imagine I'd experience it myself. It got scarier as this beautiful, pale-skinned figure walked over to the tree I had claimed. When she got closer I had to look away, playing with my necklace to keep myself calm. She spoke to me, and her voice made my heart melt.

"Excuse me? I'm new here." Came a gentle, soft voice. "I wanted to introduce myself so I don't stick out. What's your name?" She asked. I began trembling softly.

"I-I'm… Yandere." I stuttered, hating myself. I swallowed hard and asked for her name in a soft voice.

"My name is kinda silly; my parents thought it was a cute idea. My name is Senpai." She answered with a slight giggle in her voice.

Senpai. The girls name was Senpai, and it was oddly enough fitting for how I felt for her. This new emotion was so powerful, everything was new and strange.

"It's nice to meet you Yandere." Senpai said, holding out her hand. I wanted to reach out and shake it, no, hold it forever, but I couldn't gather the strength.

"Um, i-i-it's nice to m-meet you to Senpai." I said, my voice getting weaker. Senpai sensed I was feeling weird, and decided to let me be.

"I'm gonna go to my first class, but maybe I'll talk to you later. Bye." She says, waving back as she walked away from me. As she walked away I slowly regained composure. My heart slowed, and with a deep breath I felt back to normal. Well, not quite. I still longed for Senpai. She taught me how to feel emotions in the short time I had talked to her, she was clearly meant for me. No other guy would have her. She was mine, and that was not up for negotiation.

"Senpai…" I whispered. "We will be together."

I slowly began walking to class, watching my future lover.


	2. Chapter 2: Target locked

Chapter 2: Target locked.

As I sat in class, I was back to sitting alone. I was grateful that Senpai was not in this class so I could try and calm myself. Well, the key word was tried to anyways. At one point I looked down and realized I had signed my name on a paper as "Senpai" rather than Yandere. I felt a twinge of embarrassment, another new emotion, as I erased my mistake. It was becoming apparent that I was destined to fall in love with Senpai, and her with me.

When the bell rang, I went out to the lunch area. I sat in my normal spot, alone and secluded. I smiled a bit when Senpai came up the stairs to have lunch, though she walked over to eat with a group of girls. Shortly after, some of the guys from my school formed a group around me, just close enough to involve me in the conversation.

"Hey, you were talking to the new girl earlier, right?" Asked a boy with red hair. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Anything going on between you two?" He asked, making me very nervous. Could they already know my love for Senpai?

"No, nothing." I assured them steadily.

"Good, cause I was thinking she was pretty hot." He says, looking over at her.

"You mean she might be Mrs. Renji material?" Asked a boy with black hair that had one purple stripe.

"Ha-ha, no way. A girl like that is too much baggage; they're good for one thing and one thing only: Hit it and quit it." He replies, smiling as his friends gave chuckles of agreement.

My pulse was picking up, my hands sweaty. This man was threatening to take my Senpai and use her as a toy. He wanted to take the girl that taught me how to feel and throw her away like a dirty napkin. He then taught me a new emotion: Rage. I was not going to let him do that to the only person that mattered to me.

"If you're interested, she told me about what she looks for in a guy." I suggested.

"Really?" He asks, taking a new interest to me.

"Oh yes. If you used it against her it'd be easy for your one night stand to come to you."

"Oh man, you're the best! What did she tell you?" He asks, stepping forward.

"Not now, wouldn't want another guy taking advantage of this would we? Meet me in the gym, after school."

"Agreed!" He exclaims, giving me what they call a "Fist bump".

"Aw come on man, we want to know too!" A blonde guy complained.

"I'll tell you when I get my fill!" The red haired guy turns around to the group. I was positive from his attitude that he was the leader of that pack. For now anyways, while he was still around. I looked at Senpai, still chatting with some girls. "I will protect you Senpai, always." I whisper. I return to eating, ripping my chicken in pieces. Shortly afterwards, I feel a new presence join me on the bench. I look over and my heart melts again. Senpai had sat next to me, and she was smiling.

"Hey, why are you sitting alone?" She asks, pushing her skirt down to keep it from riding up when she sat.

"Oh, I uh… was just thinking about something is all." I said, hoping she wouldn't think I was one of those creepy guys who sat alone watching everyone.

"I've been thinking too." She said, nodding. "This guy was really creepy earlier; he smacked my ass when I was looking in my locker- that guy over there." She pointed to the red haired guy. Sidney Renji, the same guy who threatened to "Hit it and quit it" a few minutes before. My pulse was elevated again.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Next time you should kick him in the balls." I said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah probably, I like the sound of that."She said, smiling.

"M-me too." I stuttered out.

"You know, for a secluded guy like you, you're alright." She said, standing up to throw her trash away and go to class.

"Thank you." I whispered, secretly freaking out inside because of her comment.

On the way up, her hand brushed against mine, and I began blushing so hard I had to turn away. So many feelings were in my heart, I had to battle with them to finish eating and walk to class.

My next class was history, and it was a very interesting class. Not because of the lesson, but the new student. Senpai was in the class, and her seat was in front of mine. Many times I gazed fondly upon her luscious black hair. I struggled to also get the notes written down. Two times I had to quickly snap my head back to my paper when I saw her head turning back, both of which were in the intention of talking to me, once about the lesson and the other about us probably being partners for the next class project, a topic that made me for nervous. Having to prove my intelligence in front of Senpai would be very stressful for me. I wanted her to think I was as perfect as she was, if that was even possible.

The next period we sat next to each other in the front row. We didn't talk much then, except a slight exchange of words when she wanted to borrow a pencil. I was still stumbling over some of my words, and whispering sometimes so low that she would ask me to repeat myself. The last two periods we did not have together. I sat there, waiting for the day to end so I could protect my Senpai. The fact I had seen that Renji and Senpai had a period together last block made me feel a sense of great dread. I needed him gone, and fast.


	3. Chapter 3: Strike and cover

Chapter 3: Strike and hide

The bell rung, and I power walked out of the room and down the hall. Senpai walked next to me, not saying anything. Probably not knowing I was even there really until she turned to her locker and waved at me as I kept walking, a face that was clearly covering up a sad frown. I waved back hesitantly, feeling a sense of over whelming desire to tell her I loved her. But no, not yet. I still had work to do.  
I walked to the gym slowly, knowing I had nothing to worry about. Everyone else was leaving, and was out of the gym by now. As I opened the door, Sidney was waiting for me.

"Hey man, you'll never guess what happened last block."

"What would that be?" I asked half-heartedly.

"The new girl sat next to me. I found out her name is Senpai cause I stole her phone."

"Why would you do that?" I demanded angrily, fist clenched.

"Cause it made things easier. I told her she can't have it back until she gives me what I want. We're meeting; after we're done here, at my place and I'm gonna get my fill of that sweet, hot body." He bragged. I was out raged, and I felt a tear of anger form in my eye. I was going to get rid of this guy before he hurt Senpai.

"Then it's a good thing we came here." I told him.

"How is it a good thing?"

"Because, you never heard of the condom stash in the gym?" I asked, selling him another false promise.

"That's real? I thought that was a story from the perverted middle school students."

"Oh it's real. It's in the back room over there." I pointed to the shed in the corner of the gym, thankful for the fact that it was rarely actually used, making it perfectly believable that students could go in there and store condoms to have sex between classes. That was an actual story that was common amongst the middle school class. The horny little freaks had many stories that went around their grade levels like that.

"That explains it; no staff ever goes in there anymore." He said, sounding exciting. We walked over to it, and I forced the door open. It was unlocked, but very rusted.

"So, where are the condoms?" He asked me. It was then I found the perfect instrument for my real goal: An old fire extinguisher. I quickly grabbed it, took a deep breath, and swung it at Sidney's head. The light was low, meaning there was no way Sidney could see it in time to do something about it. The sound was satisfying as the fire extinguisher clocked his head, sending him across the small room. He was still conscious though.

"WHAT THE FU-'' He was cut off by another bang to the head, sending him to ground. There was no blood, nothing. He was knocked out, cold and vulnerable. The next plan was simple. I used an old broom handle to push in his neck, cutting off his air. For a few minutes I stood there, feeling his heart slow down. I thought of Senpai, and how scared she must be right now. But she was safe. When the heart beat was gone, I bent him over my shoulder, and set him in an old chair. I then looked around and found a rope, which I proceeded to tie to the light socket on the ceiling. After some time, I had tied a perfect noose. I then took the Sidney, and positioned his body into the noose, and took the chair away, in a way that would appear as though he had kicked it back. When I looked back at him, it looked like a suicide scene rather than homicide, my goal from the start. I tied it off with a note taped to his chest, which simply read "I'm sorry."

It seemed like he had felt bad for his actions, and hung himself for it. And I was going to be his messenger boy. As I was walking out, something caught my eye. I looked at a drawer that was slightly pulled out, and thought I saw something "Interesting" in it.

"No way…" I thought, pulling the drawer out some more. Turns out, the middle school kids knew what they were talking about. I took a few condoms for myself, and closed the drawer before walking away.

I biked around town, searching for the guy's house. I recognized it when I found a porch with a beautiful girl crouched down on the steps, appearing to be crying. I knew it must've been Senpai, Waiting dreadfully for Sidney to come and take advantage of her. I walked up to her, her phone in my pocket, which I had retrieved from Sidney's pocket. It had a picture of her as its lock screen, very recognizable. As I approached her, I put on a charade of sadness and innocence.

"S-Senpai? What is wrong? Is it the phone thing with Sidney?" I asked her.

She looked up, wide eyed.

"How did you know about that?"

"He told me on the way out. He wasn't very clear, but he said he felt horrible and gave me your phone. He said to give it to you because he couldn't stand to face you again." I lied, planting the back story that could lead up to a suicide.

"Really? Where is he now?" She asked, wiping away a tear from her eye.

"I don't know. He said he had to do something and ran off to the gym. Then I started looking for his house, where he said you would be." I said, handing her phone to her.

"Well, thank you." She said. Then she did something I was not prepared for. I could have never braced for such a large impact to my heart. She hugged me. I could feel her arms wrap around my body and she was held there. My arms instinctively wrapped around her back. We were like that for about five seconds, in which my heart was beating out of my chest, and my hands were sweating. My cheeks were red, and my knees shaky.

"Uh…You're…You're welcome." I said, trying to sound confident but failing harshly. She pulled away slowly and put her phone in her pocket.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye, thanks again." She said, turning to walk away. I watched her leave, a warm feeling in my heart. When she was out of sight I picked up my bike, and rode home.


	4. Chapter 4:Jealousy

**Chapter 4: Jealousy**

(Message from author: Thanks for the reviews and favorites I received. This being my first story, and my friend having criticized it rather harshly, the encouragement let me know that people really are enjoying it. I promise I'll be more active in my writing from now on. Here's to another chapter! -Things unseen)

The next morning, I awoke smiling. I was excited, because I was going to see my Senpai today. We just belonged together, and I knew it. Yesterday had been a very productive day, I knew. I had just met her, and I had spilled blood for her. But that's what happens when it's true love.

Love. That is what I was feeling for Senpai. The first time I had ever felt this way for any one. I was in love, I had to have been. It was love at first sight. This was my thought from when I woke up, got dressed, and got to my bike. I peddled in silence, grinning slightly. How satisfying it was to know that Senpai was safe…for now. Those other guys though, they also wanted to know the key to her heart. I must stand next to my love, and make sure they didn't make the slightest advancement to Senpai. I saw the school, and pulled up next to it.

As I walked in, I saw my fellow classmates walking. They seemed sad, scared maybe. I did not know why, though. Until I saw the banner that was outstretched on the concrete walkway. People were signing it, in Sidney's memory. As I walked closer, I noticed Senpai. I wanted to talk to her, but all the sudden felt weak legged, sweating slightly. One of the other girls noticed me first though.

"Hi Yandere. You hear what happened?" She asked. I knew what she was referring to, but acted clueless, telling her I did not hear anything. Senpai noticed my voice, and turned, explaining what I already knew more about than anyone standing there.

"Sidney hung himself in the gym. That must have been why he was going back there yesterday." She said, looking to the ground. Even with the dark look in her eyes, she was stunningly beautiful.

"We're signing a banner for his funeral. Would you like to sign?" The other girl asked. Her name was Amy Feller. She had short black hair, with salmon colored bangs. I knew it would've been horrible for me to sign his banner, and have it hanging at his funeral, but I couldn't resist. I accepted a marker and signed the banner: We miss you Sidney! –Yandere

As I capped the marker and gave it back, one thing was on my mind:I'm going straight to hell. It was worth it though. I walked on, going to the building, only to find Senpai was walking behind me. I tried to not let her know I was aware of her position.

"It's just not right. I hated Sidney, he was a pervert. But suicide?" Senpai whispers to me sadly.

"I'm just as shocked as you are. To think, I could've gotten your phone back and talked him out of it before he walked away." I said, faking a look of depression. I didn't really know that feeling, but could copy the faces of others around me accurately enough.

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't know." She assured me, putting stuff in her locker.

"Thank you for being so friendly to me yesterday. It was really nice of you." She says, giving a slight smile before looking at the ground again.

"I-it was no problem." I told her. We walked for a few seconds, but had to part ways as we went to our first period. Everyone in first period looked serious; no one was smiling and laughing like they normally were. One of the girls didn't even show up, she was Sidney's little sister. She was grieving the death of her big brother, though how people could honestly be sad for such a horrible man was beyond me.

The class went by uneventfully, there wasn't much work assigned other than taking notes on a video. I walked to my second period, Senpai and I waving at each other as we crossed paths. My heart was racing when she noticed me. I sat in second period, where we were finishing an essay. I had finished mine early, so I sat back and thought about yesterday's events. I knew that I'd have to be more careful. The police believed the suicide note, but one finger print search, or one suspicious detective, and I would've been easy to bust.

Walking to lunch, I walked along with the group, but looking down silently. I was getting good at this fake emotion thing. On the roof, there were some people talking in groups. Apparently people were still trying to go about their normal lives. I saw Senpai in a group, and I tried avoiding them so she would not be annoyed with me. It wasn't long though until she waved for me to come over. I walked over to the group slowly.

"Hey Yandere!" Senpai said, smiling. The girls and guys in the group waved and welcomed me. They seemed interested in talking to the always quiet guy.

"Hello." I said awkwardly, crossing my hands.

"We were talking about going to the beach to play volleyball this Saturday, you wanna come bro?" Asked a tall guy with dirty blonde hair. I didn't want to at all, but I knew I couldn't let Senpai go without me looking out for her. Not with these guys. They were not in Sidney's gang of perverts, but I couldn't trust them.

"Um, yeah. Yeah I'll go." I said, nodding slightly.

"Good, this will be a great weekend!" Said Stacey Lemmings, A girl with blue hair in long pig tails. Despite the fact she was in high school, the pig tails looked good on her. I believe it's called "Making it work".

"Can't wait!" Said the dirty blonde boy. I only knew his first name was Jonny, but not his last name.

"I bet you're great at volleyball Jonny." Senpai said, looking up from her sushi tray.

"Maybe you should be on my team and you'll see for yourself." Jonny says, smiling.

My hand twitched slightly. Was that a move on my Senpai? Jonny was holding Amy's hand, but I still felt like what he said was more of a "Let's go to bed" invitation than anything else.

"Do you play volleyball, Yandere?" Senpai asked.

"All the time." I lied. I never played volleyball before in my entire life. But I couldn't let Senpai or the group know that. If they did, they might suggest I not play and go with the other people in the group who weren't playing to swim, and enjoy the various pleasures of the beach. And if I wasn't there at the game, then what would happen if Jonny and the other guys decided instead of playing with volleyballs, Senpai and the other girls should play with…well, you get the picture.

"Okay, then you're on our team." Senpai says, smiling at me. I blushed slightly and smiled back.

The group excitedly talked on, planning the day, until the end of the lunch period. After lunch, me and Senpai walked to our class together.

"I didn't know you played volleyball." Senpai says, making conversation.

"Um…yeah. I mean sometimes with my friends." I said, faking confidence.

"You don't really play, do you?"She says, looking at me doubtfully.

"I…uh….no." I say, looking down shamefully.

"It's okay, maybe I can teach you before Saturday." She assured me. I smiled at her.

"I would like that." I told her, as we took our seats.

I was sitting behind her again like the day before, which I was okay with. It meant I could gaze upon Senpai's beautiful, dark hair. If only I could take some of it, I could stitch it onto a pillow to cuddle with at night. One day I'd have all of her to cuddle with, so I suppose it was worth the wait. Still, that didn't stop me from fantasizing about that pillow.

The next period we were next to each other, and we passed notes about our weekend plans. She said she couldn't teach me to play, but Stacey could if we met in the gym after school. I thought about making a joke that it wouldn't be the first time, but that wouldn't be smart for obvious reasons. Senpai was too busy with basketball practice to help me with volleyball, and it was kind of disappointing. But in the end I knew that practicing with Stacey was my only chance to impress Senpai at the beach. After that period, I went to my last block, where to my surprise Stacey had been sitting next to me. I hadn't ever noticed.

"Hi Yandere." Stacey said, waving. She seemed a little too happy to see me. But I was new to emotions, what did I know?

"Hey Stacey." I said, grinning slightly.

"Did Senpai tell you the plan?"

"Yes, she did. Thanks." I said, thanking her for her tutoring.

"It's no problem." She said. As I looked away, I couldn't help but notice a little redness in her cheeks. I simply thought "It must be embarrassing having to help Mr. Antisocial". That's the way I thought she felt, as we had never talked much before. Maybe that's why she was blushing; she didn't want anyone to notice us talking. I didn't mind, the only friendship or attention I wanted was from Senpai.

The rest of the period was pretty uneventful, just another silent period like first and second block. After the bell rang, I walked out of the class room, and down the stairs. I saw Senpai at her locker.

"Bye Yandere, Bye Stacey, have fun!" She called, waving.

"B-bye Senpai." I said, hating that I still stuttered around her. I then realized the other part of the greeting and looked around, seeing Stacey right next to me, only trailing slightly behind.

"Bye Senpai!" Called her voice, waving and smiling.

"So," She began as we walked together. "You ready to play ball?"


	5. Chapter 5:Games

_**Chapter 5: Games**_

We walked to the gym; giving myself an odd feeling as I remembered the last time I was in that place. Without Stacey's excitement, the place would've felt like a graveyard.

"Well, at least they didn't close this building off. Poor Sidney, I wonder why he did it." Stacey says, finding a place on the bench for her stuff.

"Yeah, it's a shame." I reply, faking sadness. I was really fighting the urge to say "He had it coming."

Stacey seemed upset for a few seconds, looking at the ground, but she seemed to pull it together. It seemed like the female population actually didn't have much trouble pushing past the shock and sadness, it was pretty understandable considering the way he treated women.

"Put these on, they'll help you perform better." She said, handing me shorts, a tank top, and a sweat band. "I got them from the guy's uniforms; they had a lot of extras."

"You mean…get dressed in front of you?" I asked, feeling awkward.

Stacey seemed to hold in a million laughs at once, her hand on her mouth and face a little red.

"No, go to the bathroom genius!" She says, pointing to the men's room. I walk over to the door, sighing out of my own embarrassment. I guess that's a whole new emotion to learn. I didn't like it very much at all.

I walked into the bathroom, closing the door. I knew there would be no one else in the room so I did not bother going into a stall. I peeled off my jeans, having removed my phone and wallet and putting them on the sink. I replaced them with the shorts Stacey had offered earlier, the same ones the male volleyball team wore. Same went for the tank top, bearing the number 24 but with no name, and dawning the blue and white of our school colors. Finally was the headband, a white cloth with blue trim.

I observed myself in the mirror. I was surprised at how well the tank top fit, not at all too tight or loose. The shorts were another story. They clung to my legs, down to an inch above my knees, and my butt rather persistently. If they were any tighter I would've worried about the possibility of cutting off circulation to my legs. The worst part is you could very clearly see a lump sticking slightly to the left. I tried to just adjust it, and hope I could hide it well enough so it wouldn't be noticeable.

I walked out, seeing Stacey had already gotten dressed and was waiting with a volleyball held in her side. I walked over to her, feeling embarrassed yet again by the shorts.

"Does this look okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it looks great." She says, smiling. I thought I saw her eyes flicker to my shorts two or three times, probably not wanting to mention the elephant in the room…or the pants.

"You ready?" She asked, walking to the court.

"Yeah I think so." I replied, getting on the other side of the net.

"I really don't know anything about this game." I admitted, feeling better about the fact that Senpai wasn't there.

"I figured, that's why I agreed to give you lessons. My team is always outnumbered when we play with everyone; I'm hoping you and Senpai can help balance the gap." She says, bouncing the ball.

"Just start with the basics please?" I asked, wanting to learn to impress Senpai.

"Volleyball is a game where the two sides hit the ball over a net, keeping it off the ground. If one of the teams fails to keep the ball off the ground, the other team scores a point. Remember, you have to hit the ball, not catch it. Also, don't hit it too far to the sides. If it's too far out, then it's called out of bounds and the other team get's to serve…meaning send the ball over." She said, bouncing the ball slowly as she spoke and clearing up the term serve in case I was not familiar with the term. I knew what it meant, but didn't bother starting an argument over good intentions.

"So, just keep the ball off the ground?" I asked her to clarify my understanding.

"Yeah, I mean professionally there are more rules and terms, but for playing around on a beach that's all there is to it. As long as you stay on your side of the net of course." She says, adding the previously unmentioned detail.

"Sounds simple enough." I said, hoping my words were accurate.

"We'll see." She says, smiling at me through the net.

"This is how you serve in volleyball. When the ball comes over, hit it back." She said.

She tossed the ball into the air, and hit it so it went over the net. I instinctively hit it back, sending it so it just barely made it across the net. She hit it back up, sending it over. I tried hitting it upwards but couldn't do it in time, the ball was sent bouncing.

"That wasn't so bad, you volleyed it back your first try." Stacey says, smiling slightly.

"Yeah I guess. So do I serve now or do you?"

"You do."

I took a breath and threw the ball into the air, but failing to hit it on the way down.

"Does that mean you score?" I asked her, a little frustrated with myself.

"No, it won't count like that on the beach. Plus that was your first try. Try again." Stacey assured me.

I threw it up a little more carefully. I hit it with my right hand, and it flew over. It went right past Stacey, who had attempted to hit it back.

"Whoa, nice serve Yandere!" She says, retrieving the ball.

"Thanks." I said, trying not to brag. I must not be rude to Senpai's friends, they would tell her I was a bad person and she wouldn't like me anymore.

This went on for awhile, me slowly being able to hit it back more and more, going all over the court to do so. She assured me it was easier with a team. There were times when I hit the net, which was also apparently against the rules, but it wasn't often. Stacey seemed to be really patient as I was learning. Which was good, because honestly I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get better. By the end of our practice session I was soaked in sweat, but at least felt there was some progress made.

"Good job Yandere." Stacey says. "You're actually doing pretty well. You can volley the ball back now rather easily."

"Thank you Stacey." I said, going to the water fountain for a drink.

"Would you maybe want to go down the street to get something to eat?" She asks, crossing her hands, her head faced down a little but her eyes on me.

"I don't know. I'm pretty tired; it's been a long day." I told her, really just being too tired to go anywhere but my bed.

"Oh, well it's ok. I just thought maybe all this work was making you hungry." She said, turning her head while she packed up her bag.

"What should I do with these?" I asked, referring to my clothes she had borrowed from the spare jerseys.

"Just keep them, they order new ones every year so they won't ever need the old uniforms." She told me, putting her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh ok. Thanks." I said, walking out of the gym with her.

We parted ways as we left the school, with no more than a quick exchange of words. I walked home, ready to go home and sleep till the next day.

…...

It was the worst thing that could have happened. I felt like life had no more purpose, everything was gone. I was sick, and could not go to school. That meant I'd have to go the entire day without seeing my Senpai. Her being around a lot of people without me was horrible to consider. Spending the day locked in my room was a nightmare, especially since I was home alone. I could only think of Senpai while my T.V. played whatever show came on. I fell asleep multiple times, waking up feeling very hot or cold. The day was a never ending nightmare, from which there was no hope for escape. It was only when my dad came in that I even knew school had ended.

"Hey Yandere," His voice came, being heard before he appeared in the room.

"Yeah dad?"

"You have a friend who was asking if they could see you, they're outside. You feel up to it?"

"Yeah, I think so." I told him, wanting any excuse to get up and move. I walked out and to my front door, opening it to the most beautiful smile I've seen in my life.

"Hey Yandere! Are you feeling any better?" Asked a sweet, gentle voice.

It was Senpai, looking as perfect as ever in her reasonable skirt, her shining black hair, and her light skin. I immediately hated myself for dressing in such despicable clothing. I was in shorts and a stained t-shirt. I could have broken into a panic attack.

"Oh um… H-hello Senpai…" I replied, looking to the ground. "I think I'm ok."

"Good. I wanted to make sure; it wasn't the same without you today. I mean, everybody was still sad for Sidney, but you know how it feels when one of your friends doesn't show up. Plus your house is in between the school and my house." She told me.

"Y-yeah." I said. I was officially friends with Senpai, I was very happy about that. I would have to stop stuttering so much. "You'll need me for the game on Saturday anyways, right?"

She smiled with a slight laugh. "Of course. Oh and…" She was cut off by the sound of my neighbor's bull dog growling and barking. The filthy beast had escaped it's cage and began barking at my Senpai.

"Well someone isn't happy to see me." She joked.

"Um yeah. So what were you saying?"

"Oh yeah. Stacey wanted me to hand you this letter she wrote you."

She handed me a folded piece of paper, signed with her name in fancy cursive writing.

"Thank you." I said, taking the paper in my hand.

"No problem. I gotta go, but I'm glad you're doing better. Bye." She said, turning to walk away.

"Bye." I replied. I watched her walk away, wishing she could stay. Once she was out of sight I ran over to the side walk, where the bulldog was still growling angrily. One swift kick and thrown brick later it was back at its house, the situation resolved. The now broken leg would teach that mutt to be disrespectful to my Senpai. Once I was back in my room I sat on my bed, opening the letter from Stacey.

" _Dear Yandere,_

 _I am sorry you were sick today, I hope you are better soon. It'd be a shame for all that practice to go to waste on Saturday. Since there's no school tomorrow, maybe we could squeeze in more practice time? If so, here's my number. 178-462-2253. Text me anytime you want. See you soon._

 _-Stacey_

The "Y" in her name curved into a heart, tying the signature together nicely. I put the number into my phone, planning on calling it the next day. After that I laid back and thought of Senpai's voice, repeating what she had said to me a few minutes before.


	6. Chapter 6: Defense

**Chapter 6: Defense.**

The following day, I had woken up and was ready to practice more volleyball. I wanted to take Stacey up on her offer to make sure I could impress Senpai at the beach on Saturday. So I texted her at the number she gave me, and agreed to meet at the park. I got on my bike, wearing clothes like the one I had gotten from Stacey but with slightly bigger shorts. I wanted to ride to Senpai's house, but knew better. Senpai would be turned away by my clinginess.

As I reached the park, I saw Stacey waiting for me at the entrance, waving at me with a big smile. Her blue hair was still in her long pig tails, and she was dressed in her volley ball gear.

"Hey Yandere! There's an empty net for us to use, let's go!" She called, turning to go into the park. I followed her as she led me to the net she had referred to. It was enclosed in a sandy area, making it feel more like a beach.

"This will make better practice for Saturday, don't you think?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, ready to begin.

She served the ball, sending it over easily. I was quick enough to hit it back over, and we volleyed about five times before I missed and Stacey scored. I took the ball and served it back, Stacey still found my serve to be really good and so she remembered to be ready to jump and hit the ball back every time I was up. This time we volleyed three times before I missed. I took a breath and readied myself, as Stacey reared up to serve again. Seven volleys later Stacey slammed it into the net, giving me my first score.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, taking a drink of water.

"I'm ok." I replied, barely breaking a sweat.

The longer the game went, I got a better hang of keeping the ball up and judging where I was going to need to be to hit it back. I was beginning to feel as though I was ready to impress my Senpai, and she would fall in love with me when she saw how great I was. Stacey was also enjoying herself, it seemed. Whether she was scoring or I was, she was always smiling. Finally after two or three hours, we decided we had practiced enough and walked away from the court.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom, real quick." Stacey said, pointing to a shack that they had with water fountains and bathrooms for men and women.

She walked over and I waited by a tree. Before long I heard a conversation between two girls that I recognized from school. They weren't in Senpai's group of friends, but I remembered seeing them before. I overheard what they were talking about as they walked by.

"Are you sure she's coming?"

"Yeah, Senpai thinks her friends are here to play volley ball."

"So we wait for her?"

"Yes, and when she shows up we'll jump her, knock her out with the chloroform, and leave her naked."

"Why?"

"She's new at our school; she needs to learn her place."

Then they were out of ear shot. I couldn't believe what I had heard. I needed to stop them. There was not much time, and a lot at stake. I thought fast, and came up with the perfect solution. There were a group of guys, the type that never wears shirts and always has a lump in their shorts that just demonstrates how thirsty they are for sex. And the girls had chloroform. Those two things would keep Senpai safe.

"Hey guys, I have a request from those two girls over there." I said, pointing towards the two threats.

"What is it?" One of the guys asked.

"They're kinda kinky. That's why they brought the chloroform with them. They're paying you to surprise them by going over there, taking the chloroform, and kidnapping them while they pretend to struggle."

"I don't know… that seems wrong, why would they want that?"

"They said they'll pay you when they wake up, you'll get extra if you strip them down and tie them up. One hundred dollars, each."

"It sounds legit man, let's go!" One of the guys said.

"One more thing. If anyone asks, my name is Sidney Renji."

"Ok, thanks bro!"

The group ran off, and I watched from behind a tree. No one was around but me to see it. The guys did a great job, two taking the girls from behind while two others grabbed their chest and hair, and the last one taking the chloroform and putting them to sleep. I watched as they drug the bodies to their car, stuffed them in the trunk, and sped off down the street.

I ran back to the bathroom shacks, where Stacey was waiting.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"I just witnessed two girls getting kidnapped! Call the cops!" I told her. I knew what I was doing. As the one who alerted her to call the police, I was pretty much ruled out as a suspect. Furthermore, there was no connection to me, thanks to the fake name of the already dead boy and a hat I had brought to keep sun from my face which also hid my hair, the biggest distinguishing feature between me and Renji. Finally, as I had not physically touched the girls, chloroform, chloroform rag, or car, there would be none of my finger prints around to give me away. The girls hadn't even seen me at the park, and the guys didn't know my real name. I was golden.

Stacey called the police, filling them in on the location and crime and time it had happened. We were free to go before long, after the police showed up and talked to us of course. No one suspected the guy showing them the crime scene was the suspect. I saw Senpai on the way out, and excused myself from Stacey to go talk to her.

"Hey Senpai, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I heard some of my friends were hanging out here so I came to meet them."

"We can't go into the park right now, they're closing it down. Someone was just kidnapped." I told her, leaving out every detail I could.

"Really? Who?" She asked.

"I don't know, the police just showed up asking about it."

"Oh, well thanks for the heads up. I guess I'll just go home. See ya tomorrow Yandere!" She waved, and turned away to go back home. I walked back to Stacey and we walked on in silence.

"So um… what should we do now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we might as well spend some time together. Neither of us have anywhere to be."

"I guess that's true." I said without much thought.

"We could stop for smoothies, I know a great place."

A few minutes later, we had arrived at a small restaurant and were ordering smoothies. We paid for our own, and sat with them at an outside bench.

"I hope whoever got taken is going to be ok." She said, seeming worried.

"I think they'll be ok." I said, sipping the smoothie.

We sat in silence for a minute or so before she broke it again.

"So tell me about yourself Yandere." She said.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, I'm just curious. We hadn't talked much before Senpai came around."

"There's not much to know about me." I said, looking to the ground.

"I bet there's more than you say."

"I wouldn't think so."

We sat in another silence drinking our smoothies.

"Are you excited for Saturday?" She asked.

"I guess so."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"I normally don't go outside very much." I said, finishing my smoothie.

"Then this will be good for you." She replied, smiling.

We walked to the trash can and threw our stuff away.

"It was fun spending time with you today." She said.

"It was fun for me to."

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

Unexpectedly, Stacey stepped towards me and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me before she turned and walked away. I stood for a second, but then walked to my bike and rode back home.


	7. Chapter 7: Play Ball

**Chapter 7: Play ball.**

Friday was a very fast day. It mainly consisted of talking to Senpai and Stacey. I still did less talking around her, but at least I could honestly say I was her friend, and that she wanted to talk to me. It was almost as if she was in my arms already. First period was the only time I didn't have Senpai or Stacey in the same class. With the other periods I was either with Senpai or Stacey, meaning that every period after first one of them was talking to me about the next day. I felt nervous; the next day would be crazy. I would compete for Senpai's heart. But I was gonna win it; there was no question about it.

 _Stacey's POV:_ As I was walking out of the school, I couldn't help but smile warmly at everyone. Tomorrow would be amazing; I would have so much fun at the beach. I had been practicing a lot, even without Yandere. I wanted to crush Jonny's team, after all, they were always on opposite teams, and so far Stacey was four games ahead of him, going for five. Jonny was a good friend of hers, like the brother she wishes she was born with. But with that came a very competitive friendship. Often times they got so bad they almost ended their friendship. That was the cause of them deciding to cut it out with the karate sparring before they were both dead and down a friend. In her defense, pressure points had never been declared off limits.

She got home, and went online. There was something she wanted to do some research on.

She began typing and searched "Cute outfits for the beach" on Google.

 _Senpai's POV_ : Senpai settled down in her bed and watched TV. She had some stuff running quickly through her mind. She had been thinking about Yandere lately, because he seemed to be acting weird. He seemed to somehow have some connection to everything weird that had been going on, being the first to know that the girls had been kidnapped, and the last person to talk to Sidney before he hung himself. She didn't think anything of it though, Yandere was a nice guy and a good friend, and there was no reason to suspect anything bad of him. What she was really thinking about was how he acted around her. The stuttering, the claim that he played volleyball when he didn't, the blushing and breaking eye contact. Was it possible that Yandere was crushing on her?

She pondered it for awhile, but was too tired to really get deep into thought. She simply shrugged and said "I could do worse" Before losing herself in her show.

 _Yandere's POV_ :

I was ready. I was ready to go to the beach. I had everything I would need for the day. I thankfully had a bigger pair of shorts so that I would not be so awkwardly revealed under the tight shorts Stacey had given me. I got in my truck, which I only ever drove for longer rides, and drove off to the beach. Jonny was there, marking the spot for the game.

"Hey Yandere! Want to help set up the scoreboard?" He called. I jogged over to assist.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"It's an electric scoreboard. I just need to get it up on this stand here."

We both lifted separate ends.

"You know if Senpai is here yet?" I asked him, curious.

"No, but she will be. She's a great girl isn't she?"

I stopped walking immediately. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she's funny, good looking, and friendly. She's just that kinda person you want to be around, you know?"

"I guess…" I said, stifling an angry look. I had to send a warning.

I shoved the scoreboard into his chest and held him down with it, leaning against it mockingly.

"I think this is the time to establish the situation we are in. Senpai has been through a lot since she moved here, and I intend to make sure nothing else happens to her. Therefore, if you make a move on Senpai, I'll crush you into a blood fountain." I threatened, increasing the pressure on his chest. He inhaled painfully.

"I didn't mean anything man, just that she was a nice pers-"

"I know what you said, but only an idiot takes a man's word. You will tell no body of this." I said, pulling the score board off of him.

"I'm with Amy and I don't know what kinda crazy demon is running around inside you, but since you seem to at least be a faithful friend, I'll let that slide." He said, picking up the other end again and setting it down on the scoreboard's stand. After he got it plugged in it came to life, ready to use.

Senpai and Stacey came together, seeming like they had rode in together.

"Hey guys." Senpai called, dressed in white tank top and black shorts.

Stacey was dressed in her pig tails like usual, but with a pink hair band that really stuck out from her light blue hair, a light blue tank top, and pink shorts with simple black flip flops. It seemed kinda girly compared to her normal apparel, but at the same time it still fit her athletic, competitive personality perfectly.

"Hey!" She called, waving at both of us as she half skipped over to set her stuff down.

"Hi." I replied, waving back to them. Jonny said hello to them, but seemed scared to say anything too formal. Smart man.

People started showing up quickly afterwards. We started to divide into teams. There was me, Stacey, Senpai, and a guy named Jackie on our team. Jackie had brown hair, and wore a t-shirt with swimming trunks. We were against Jonny, Amy, and two other people named Mary and Joseph.

The game was definitely easier to play with multiple people covering different positions. The scores rose on both sides, and so did Jonny's and Stacey's competitiveness. At one point they were grunting each other's names every time they hit the ball. I only ever missed the ball once, maybe twice though it was debated amongst the other players about whether it was his fault or Jackie's, or if the ball was out of bounds. I was enjoying myself more than I thought I would. I even managed to score, which felt good with my Senpai watching me. I smiled as I realized I was winning her heart.

We were ahead by seven points when disaster struck. Stacey tried to volley a ball back, but hit the ground hard and twisted her ankle. The game play stopped. I ran over to her quickly.

"I think it might be broken, it really hurts!" She said. She was gripping it and grinding her teeth.

"Get her off the ground!" Senpai said, worried for her friend. Before I could think I wrapped my arms under her legs and lifted her off the ground, carrying and setting her down on a towel Mary had laid down.

We calmed her down and got her some ice for her ankle. It was only a sprain, not a break, but clearly it hurt her pretty bad.

"Are you okay?" Jonny asked her.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Why?"

"Cause we just whipped your sorry butt!" She bragged at him

"Oh whatever, another few minutes we would've had you." He grinned, realizing that his friend could still be humorous even in her injured state.

"You wish." She said, pushing some hair from her face.

We sat there laughing and high fiving each other, having a nice time laughing about our game. We waited till Stacey could stand again before we walked out into the water. I had to remove my shirt, and couldn't help but shield myself from Senpai. Stacey however had no trouble in getting into a black bikini and speed-limping by, poking my in the side so I moved my hands from my chest. We did what some of the guys called body surfing, which mainly consisted of jumping into the waves and splashing each other. I allowed myself to try to go back to the fun loving person that had over taken me during the game. It wasn't easy, especially seeing how cute Senpai was in her one piece suit, exciting the imagination but leaving plenty to it at the same time.

We were all soaked by the time we got out of the water, and everyone was smiling and laughing. We spent an hour in the water, and then another one or two on the surface doing various things like making sand castles, the girls tanning, Jackie and Jonny surfing, and all of us getting something to eat. It was a great day; even I had to admit that much. Especially when Senpai sat next to me at the restaurant. It was like a date in a way. Just with a bunch of what most teens called third wheels.

We finally returned to our vehicles, laughing and exhausted. The others drove away, but me, Senpai, and Stacey remained.

"You did great Yandere!" Stacey said, smiling at me.

"Thanks. I guess the practice helped." I said, smiling slightly.

"The three of us should hang out again sometime." Senpai said, smiling at Stacey and me, as she leaned against her car.

"I'd like that." Stacey said.

"Me too."

Me and Stacey had both been leaning against my truck, and we had leaned close enough to each other that our arms were touching. She moved away quickly, as if my arm was electrified. I couldn't blame her, it was hot outside. The last thing anyone would have wanted was to be in close contact.

"We'll see you at school, okay Yandere?" Asked Stacey.

"Y-yeah, of course." I said, a little said that Senpai and I had to split apart once again.

"See you around!" Senpai said. They both hugged me before they got in her car, Senpai once again making my knees feel weak. I watched them drive away before I got in my car, drove home, and decided to turn on my television and take a nap.


	8. Chapter 8: Seems familiar

**Chapter 8: Seems familiar**

 _Stacey's POV_ : I woke up in the morning, still exhausted from the previous day. I slowly got up and out of bed, a smile forcing itself on my lips. Yesterday had been amazing for two reasons. One, I spent the whole day with my friends. Two, I spent the whole day with my Senpai. He was perfect as boys came, and it was kinda ironic that I only started really connecting with him when the girl NAMED Senpai came to town. Irony? Destiny might be more accurate. And I knew he liked me too. He had carried me across a beach by himself. I could hear his heart beat. He wanted me just as badly as I wanted him. I couldn't wait to see him again. But there was a problem. Senpai seemed to have some kinda connection to him. I had to make sure I got to him first, before Mrs. Newgirl got him first.

I walked over to my bedpost. There I saw my collection. The shorts my Senpai had worn when I first taught him how to play volleyball. A fork he had used at lunch and left on his seat. His school picture. A band-aid that fell off of his perfect skin. And to top it all off, an old jacket that he was just gonna throw out. Cuddling it at night was so much fun; I could still smell Yandere's sweet scent. The last two was before Senpai had come around.

I was thankful that she was around; she had given me my chance to get close to my Senpai. But now she felt like competition, and I don't like competition. Yandere will be mine. He doesn't have a choice.

 _Yandere's POV_ :

The next morning was a bit of a blur. I was tired and sore from the action of the day before. It had been a lot of fun, but at the same time, a very strange experience. I felt somehow more… connected to the others. A feeling I had never felt before. I couldn't put a finger on what it was, but something about the way I felt was different. I felt more like a human being, less like some strange phantom. The memory of killing Sidney was now more like nightmare than a pleasant memory of progress. Maybe Senpai was having a positive influence on me. That's what happened in true love. People changed.

I was in love with Senpai, that much had already been obvious from the beginning. There was no one else for either of us, destiny said so.

Monday we were all going back to school, the first week anniversary of Sidney's death. Some of his closer friends were still devastated, of course. None of them dared make a move on Senpai, which was all I wanted. Today was the day. I would confess my feelings for my Senpai. Everything would be perfect under one of the beautiful rose blossom trees with the petals falling around us. I could hardly contain my excitement. I showed up to the school and walked up slowly, losing my breath when I saw Senpai. She was so beautiful standing there, long black hair curled and thrown over her shoulders. I wanted her so badly, but knew I must wait.

I went through first period very anxiously, rehearsing how I would ask the question. Second period I was in class with Senpai and Stacey, the only class that I had with them both. Oddly enough, Stacey seemed quite dolled up herself, as if there was something important she was doing today.

 _Stacey's POV_ : I had to do it today. Any longer and my Senpai would be taken from me BY Senpai. I would have Yandere to myself. I had drawn him many times in my notebooks as I pondered how I would ask him the question, three times just in first period. She couldn't get anywhere near as perfect as he was in real life though. Sometimes she wanted to cut his face off and look at it all day long.

 _Senpai's POV_ : Senpai could barely hold her smile in. Jonny had left Amy that day at the beach; she had been cheating on him. And the next day, Senpai had gotten her turn with the cute, blonde haired boy. They were the newest couple, and she could picture a perfect future. She already saw the wedding, Yandere being the best man, Stacey the maid of honor. Then she would lock him in their house where no other girl could even look at him. Forever and ever, they would be together.

 _ **That day at lunch**_

 _Stacey's POV_ : I stood with the group, Yandere was sitting close to the group, but still off by himself, like the deep, mysterious, bad boy he was. I totally digged it, and all of that would be mine later that day. My Senpai would always belong to me. The lunch period passed by uneventfully, and I enjoyed my turkey sandwiches with delight. Then as everyone was packing up, I noticed my Senpai leaving a piece of paper behind. I could see pencil markings, and instantly knew it must be a drawing, the perfect thing for my collection. But the subject of the drawing made me very angry. It wasn't of me. Or him. Or anything that I would've rather seen. It was Senpai. He drew a picture of Senpai. I was out of time; I had to do something drastic. I knew exactly what I would do.

 _Yandere's POV_ : It was the end of the day, it was time. I ran to one of the rose bush trees, and waited. I saw Senpai walk out of the building, and called to her. She walked over, and it felt like an eternity before she was in front of me.

"Hi Yandere, what's up?" She asked, in her soft gentle voice of an angle.

"There's been something I've wanted to say since the day I met you, and I can't wait any longer."

"Um… what would that be?"

"Will you…" I tried to continue, but my tongue could not move. This was everything I've ever wanted. What if it didn't work out?

"Will I what?" She pressed.

"Be my girlfriend, Senpai?"

I could not believe I had done it. For a moment I was on top of the world. For a very short moment.

"I'm…sorry Yandere. I already belong to someone else." She said, hugging me gently. Even that gentle hug was not enough to sooth my anger. As she walked away, I ran behind the school building. I knew it had to be Jonny, it had to be. He's the only one who could dare interfere with me and Senpai. As I got behind the school, I fell to my knees and stared at the ground, the tears on my face feeling like a stream of all the false hope I had put into my heart slowly tearing itself out thread by thread. I would kill Jonny, and if Senpai refused me still, I would take her away, and force her to see we were MEANT for each other.

 _Stacey's POV_ : I watched ruefully, from behind the water fountain. I was about to lose everything I had, if I hadn't been ready for it at least. I watched as my Senpai called the girl over, and they began to talk. Then my heart began to explode as he asked the question. I raised the gun I had run home to retrieve when I should have been in fourth block, and took aim. Then, my luck changed. She was somebody else's! Senpai wasn't going to take my Senpai. I looked at my gun and thought to myself "Guess I didn't need this after all" Before putting it back in my bag. I watched the girl walk away, and my true love run behind the school, where I would take him for myself.

 _Yandere's POV_ : I was at my end, ready to snap. That was when I heard a soft familiar voice poke out from the wall of my intense anger. I turned and got up to see Stacey, standing with her feet together and her face down, staring up at me with those shy, gentle eyes.

"A-are you okay Yandere?" She asked.

"I… I don't think I am anymore." I told her. I now felt a new emotion. I felt sadness, an oddly enough it felt like a comfortable old pair of shoes.

"I saw what happened."

"You did?" I was embarrassed. Senpai had rejected my emotions and Stacey saw the whole thing.

"Yes, and…" She froze up.

"And what?" I pushed, waiting for her to mock me in my misery.

She walked up and hugged me for a long time, then whispered in my ear.

"I'm glad it happened." She whispered softly.

"Why would you say such a thing?!" I said, ready to push her away from me.

"Because, the entire time she was your Senpai, you were m-my Senpai." She said, putting her face into my neck.

I stood there, this girl holding her arms around me. I let all of this sink in. All this time, the blushing, the looking away, the note with her phone number, the insistence on volleyball practice and her ideas of always wanting to go out somewhere after wards. She had wanted me just as much as I had wanted Senpai. I was her Senpai. This whole time I had been ignoring true love that was right in front of me, blinded by a distracting light in the distance.

I was no longer angry. I wanted no revenge. I didn't want to kill or even hurt Jonny. I didn't want to take Senpai away. I didn't even want Senpai, not anymore. I knew where I belonged now.

"So then… what happens now?" I asked her. She pulled away to look me in the eye.

"Be my boyfriend, Senpai?"

I looked into her deep, beautiful eyes, and nodded, as we pulled in for a kiss. Her lips electrocuted mine, and it felt as though we kissed for a thousand years. We then stood holding each other, letting everything sink into our heads.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, wanting to move forward with my new found love.

"We brand each other on the back so people know we belong to each other?" Stacey suggested, smiling but dead serious.

"Well, obviously."

 _The end._

 _Note from the author: A big thank you to all the positive reviews, favorites, followers, and views I got on this work. As some of you may know I almost gave up on this story till I saw some reviews coming in by people who were loving the story and wanted more. I may revisit this later, maybe in a sequel series if people want it, but for now, I wanted to give it a proper ending. I have a Death Note fan-fiction about me and a friend that you could read in the mean time, if it interests you at all. If you are interested, it would mean the world to me if you checked it out. Thank you for reading, stay creative my friends. –Things unseen_


	9. Valentine's Day (Trailer)

Be my Girlfriend Senpai Valentine's day one shot trailer

Yandere looked at his book case, where his new shrine to Stacey was set on display, where Senpai's old shrine used to be. He prayed to it every morning before leaving his room, as Stacey was his new Senpai. Stacey-Senpai had grown to be everything to him, he wanted nothing more than to be with her forever. He felt along side his back, feeling the scorched skin where he had been branded by his new love, and smiled as he thought about the same mark on Stacey-Senpai's back, only that one would say "Property of Yandere K." Rather than "Property of Stacey C."

As Yandere smelled the panties Stacey-Senpai had given him to complete his shrine, he couldn't help but look at the calendar. It was February, and he hadn't thought to buy a gift for his love!

"What can I do, I cannot let her have a less-than-perfect Valentine's day!" Yandere freaked out in his head. He walked down to the basement, where he had three guys chained up. Among these were the teacher who had given her an F, a boy who he found out had been crushing on Stacey, and finally, her Ex-boyfriend who Yandere had chosen to eliminate from the picture. He was his target.

"YOU!" Yandere gripped Stacey-Senpai's ex by the throat. "I need your guidance, pathetic waste of skin!"

"What do you want from me!" The boy yelled back in return, earning a punch to the nose from his captor.

"I need to know, what is the perfect Valentine's day gift for Stacey-Senpai?"

"What? It's February already? I've been down here for three months?!" The boy ranted. Yandere kicked him in the side.

"And unless you want to earn extra prison time, you'll answer my question!"

"She….she likes volleyball, flowers, knives, chains, whips, she's crazy like you!" The boy said, gasping for air from the force of the kick.

"What else can you tell me?" Yandere pushed.

"She likes looking up at stars, try something like that with her I guess."

Yandere smiled. "Good prisoner. You'll get a little less garlic on your loaf of bread today." Yandere assured him as he walked out of the basement.

 **Stacey's POV:** "Oh my beloved Yandere-Senpai. Amen." Stacey prayed, smiling at her shrine. It was nearly identical to the one Yandere had for her, even though she felt as if she wasn't worthy of one from someone as magnificent as her Senpai. Today was the day she would go pick out the perfect gift for her love, and give him the best Valentine's day ever.

Yandere had always been a huge part of her life even before he knew she existed, but now since he was finally hers she spent 24 hours a day 7 days a week doing everything to keep her love happy. It was her pleasure to please her Yandere-Senpai. She got dressed, kissed the picture of Yandere, drank from the vile of his blood, and went out to the store to find the perfect gift.

 **Senpai's POV:** Valentine's day! It was almost here! Senpai couldn't have been happier to spend it with Jonny. They were very close, ever since Senpai chained him up and forced him to stay in her room all the time. No other girls to flirt with him, no worries. She walked over to him, took off his mouth-duct tape, and kissed him long and hard before pulling away in excitement.

"Valentine's Day! It's almost here, aren't you excited my love?" She practically squeaked.

"Will I finally be able to see the outside world again, Se-I mean, my love?" Jonny asked, regretting ever talking to this chick but to scared to say so.

"Hehe, don't ask stupid questions Jonny-Senpai, that would be unsafe. We're having a date but in a very secluded area where no other girls will even breath the same air you breath but me. Doesn't that sound fun?" She asked.

"Yes my love." Jonny replied after a quiet sigh under his breath. Dating the hottest girl in school hadn't been worth this torture.

"Now eat your breakfast and drink the love potion and maybe you can walk around the house while I put together the details of are Valentine's day date. It's hard to balance that and the marriage planning, you know?" She asked as she set a tray of food in front of him, and set his arms free. "Oh, and I added something new to the love potion, I think it'll be much more effective now."

She left the room, and Jonny looked at the bottle skeptically. He wondered what crazy thing she did to it now. He sucked it up and took a drink, knowing it was the first and last thing he was allowed to drink everyday and there was no way around it. It had it's normal fruity-ish kinda taste, with a strong edge from some kinda crazy liquid she always put into the mix. But now there was also a more bitter taste, that was never there before. It was very unpleasant, and it seemed to somehow make him think of Senpai right away, as if it had something to do with her personally.

Yep. It was her urine. She had pissed in the "potion".

 **(Note from the author: A lot of you wanted it, and it's coming! This is kinda like the setup to the valentine's day one-shot type deal I'm doing on this story in honor of Valentine's Day. Let's be clear, I hate the holiday, but I won't ruin the fun for others. Mainly cause writing with these characters again is really quite enjoyable for me. Thanks for reading, the actual project will be coming out on Valentine's Day!)**


	10. Chapter 10:Happy Valentine's Day, Senpai

Happy Valentine's Day, Senpai!

Yandere's POV: Yandere wrapped the box as carefully and elegantly as he could. Ever since Senpai had broken his heart by turning him down for Jonny, his heart now clung to his current love, who had been there to pick up the pieces. Her name was Stacey, but Yandere called her Stacey-Senpai so that she was still above him, but no one mixed up her name with the girl named Senpai. What was strange was how Yandere had lost all feelings for Senpai, the girl who he had killed for, and instead all of those feelings went to Stacey-Senpai, for whom he had killed four people, and currently had three people captive. And now it was Valentine's Day, the day that previously held no meaning to Yandere, but now gave him a challenge to give Stacey-Senpai the best day in history.

He had just just finished wrapping Stacey-Senpai's gift when he got a call from Stacey herself, which he jumped to answer the second he saw her face on called ID. Every time he had the chance to hear Stacey-Senpai's beautiful voice, he took it with no questions, comments, or complaints.

"Hey Yandere-Senpai!" Stacey greeted when Yandere picked up the phone. Similar to Yandere's title for her, Stacey felt a need to put Yandere over herself. The only thing they disagreed over was who was beneath the other person, which they grew to just agree to disagree.

"Hi Stacey-Senpai. Are you excited for Valentine's Day?" Yandere asked, hoping she was as ready to be worshiped as he was ready to worship her.

"Yes, I can't wait! An entire day to spend with my love." Stacey answered him.

"Good, I just finished wrapping your gift." Yandere said.

"Well I'm about to buy you an even better gift."

"There's no way it's better than mine."

"Mine will be the best ever."

"No mine already is!"

The couple argued like this for a solid five minutes.

"God you're such a freaking idiot!"

"I love you Stacey-Senpai."

"I love you too Yandere-Senpai."

Stacey's POV: It took awhile, but after she cornered the woman who tried to take the last one in the bathroom, she had the perfect gift for her Yandere-Senpai. It was a silver necklace, with a heart shaped charm that she could put a picture of her into so that everyone would know he belonged to her. She payed for it, then left the store with it clutched in a fist, so that she wouldn't drop it. It was the perfect gift. So what a woman had to drown in a toilet for her to get it? She started it.

Yandere's POV: Yandere couldn't wait for Valentine's Day to get here. He had bought Stacey-Senpai two things, not able to choose between the two. He bought a machete with her name on one side, and his on the other, both in black, cursive writing. He also bought the new "Extra-Kinky" version of Fifty Shades of Grey. Strangely enough, their had been plenty of these in stock. The man behind the counter called it "wildly disturbing". You'd think something like that would sell immediately! Stacey-Senpai had wanted that book for awhile, and now he couldn't wait to see her reaction. Anything was worth her happiness. None of them were in school anymore, Stacey, Yandere, and Senpai had tested out, and Jonny had dropped out. They occasionally saw Senpai, but never Jonny for some reason. Regardless, Yandere would spend most of the next few days imagining his date with Stacey, and wondering what to say when he gave her the gifts. He wanted it to be perfect.

Senpai's POV:

She wanted it to be perfect. Her and Jonny would have the best Valentine's day in the history of Valentine's day. She ordered them both presents, and wrapped them. She then picked out their clothes, then picked them out once more over and over again. She ran the date over and over again in her head. She couldn't stop talking about how excited she was when she was spoon-feeding Jonny his lunch. Jonny said the spoon-feeding was demeaning and juvenile, but Senpai thought it was both right and adorable to feed her Jonny-Senpai. No matter how convincing his complaining was, she knew he loved it. Especially when she made the little airplane sounds that in her eyes they both loved.

"Can you at least tell me where that date is,Se- I mean,my love?" Jonny-Senpai asked when he was released for a bathroom trip.

"You'll see when we get there! Now stop with your whining and go into the bathroom or my Mommy-Senpai form will be back and I'll put you in diapers all over again, remember your first two months here?" Senpai snapped. Jonny quickly went to the toilet. The memories of waiting to gain enough trust to walk to go to the bathroom were horribly imprinted on his mind.

Later that day, however, Senpai was deep in thought. Something wasn't right. She was so happy with Jonny-Senpai, but it felt like he wasn't as happy as she was. But letting him be in the real world with all those dirty females to take him from her was too much to think about. She began rethinking the entire date, and realized what she would do.

 **The next few days carried on like this, with Stacey and Yandere arguing over who's gift was better, and Senpai constantly chatting about the date, though Jonny noticed it wasn't as positive and energetic as it originally was. Pretty soon, Valentine's Day had arrived.**

Yandere's POV: This was it, the day had come. Stacey-Senpai was here, and Yandere knew he had to do everything he could to make this date perfect. He quickly looked in the mirror, touched up his hair, and then opened the front door to let her in.

"Happy Valentine's Day Yandere-Senpai!" Stacey-Senpai nearly screamed as she took her Yandere-Senpai into her arms and kissed all over his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Stacey-Senpai. Your voice is so much better than the six hundred and sixty-six texts we sent." Yandere replied, smelling the sweet scent of Stacey's blue hair.

"Agreed!" Stacey squeaked as her led popped up behind her.

"I love you." Stacey said as they pulled away.

"I love you too." Yandere replied with just as much feeling as Stacey.

The two lovers sat on the couch and handed each other their gifts.

"You should open mine first!" Yandere said.

"No you should open mine first!" Stacey insisted.

"No, open mine!

Ten minutes later…

"Ha! Rock beats scissors! That's five wins, you open mine!" Stacey bragged on her victory in a decision-making rock paper scissors game.

"Fine, I'll open your gift first my love." Yandere reluctantly agreed, grabbing the small wrapped box. He felt like he wasn't worthy to receive any gift from someone as amazing as his Stacey-Senpai. He opened the box and found the beautiful silver heart necklace with a picture of her on the front. In the picture she was holding a sign that said "Mine" in bold capital letters. Yandere smiled as he put it on, his heart beating in cut time. He wore it with pride, displaying his rightful owner for all to see.

"I love it Stacey-Senpai!" He flung himself into her arms, where Stacey kissed him again.

"Open mine now!" Yandere said excitedly.

Stacey began unwrapping her box, and opened it to reveal a machete with her name and Yandere's name beautifully written on opposite sides. Now she could sharpen it anytime she wanted to think about him. There was also a book in there she had wanted for the longest time. The extra-kinky version of Fifty-Shades of Grey that focuses primarily on the good stuff from the beginning to end, where everything was more intense. It made the girls on the internet cry and/or puke, which made Stacey want it more.

"Yandere-Senpai, these are perfect!" Stacey nearly cried, and she held onto her Yandere-Senpai for dear life.

Jonny's POV: The suspense of a blindfold over his eyes was beginning to be to much to handle. He felt like he was being lead to some kinda ritual sacrifice, which someone like Senpai would more than likely have no problem carrying out. He was relieved when the blindfold was taken off of him, and he saw they were actually standing on top of a small mountain looking over a park

"Surprise! I rented out this whole park for our date." Senpai exclaimed, holding a picnic basket which she began to unpack. Jonny looked around and enjoyed the long breath of fresh air, because God knew when he would get the chance to do that again.

"You know I could scream for help right now, right? I could scream for someone to come help me as I made a run for it." Jonny said, knowing their must have been some kinda catch.

"Not unless you want to make me spill even more blood with no real valid reason." Senpai said with a slightly tilted head and a fake clueless look on her face, not blinking once. Next to her was a revolver she had taken from the basket.

Right. Hello catch.

"Understood." Jonny-Senpai said, sitting down on the blanket she had unfolded.

"Okay, we can eat soon, just let me cut up your food to make sure you don't choke first." Senpai said, cutting his food with a fork and knife the way a mother would for a child.

The couple ate and talked back and forth a little bit, though Jonny of course didn't know much to talk about. Finally, after eating, when they were looking up at the night sky while laying on their backs, Jonny asked the question that had been on his mind for the longest time, ever since he had been taken as her captive.

"Senp- I mean, my love. When I first met you, you weren't anything like this. Why did you change?" Jonny asked, bracing himself for the punishment for asking such a question. But it never came.

"Honestly, before I met you…I didn't know what true happiness was. I acted, but I only ever knew the routine day to day cycle I lived every day. When I met you, I felt it. Joy. You made me realize what love was, what happiness was. And I knew I had to do anything I could to make sure no one else could have you but me. You had to be mine." Senpai said.

That was new for Jonny to. His whole life he was neglected by his parents, bullied by his siblings, and was an outcast at school. It took four different schools, and intense self-training sessions in sports, to finally fit in at a school and feel good about himself. Even then, every girl before Senpai that he had been with only dated him because of peer pressure. Because everyone would push them together so much, and Jonny had simply wanted to fit in with the group and not be anymore. He never realized that Senpai was what he had secretly, deep down, wanted all along. He had wanted to be needed in the way that Senpai did need him.

Senpai continued talking after a big sigh.

"But I realize, I was wrong. You deserve more than to be locked up against your will, and I'm sorry." Senpai began crying, and had to calm herself down before she went further. "And that explains my gift to you."

She handed him something from the basket. It was a lead, like what someone would use to walk a dog. It was attached to a collar and everything. She closed her eyes as she spoke again.

"It's symbolic of your freedom. It's yours again. I understand if you don't ever want to see me again, I'll leave you alone to live your life however you want. You don't have to fea-" She was cut off by the end of the leash being pushed into her hands, and Jonny's lips being pushed onto hers. His lips embraced hers for a minute or so, before he pulled back and revealed that the collar was around his neck.

"But Jonny….your life, your happiness, your future-"

"None of that exists without you, my love." Jonny hugged Senpai long and hard, realizing now that he loved her, and everything she did to him. No, FOR him.

"No one has ever wanted me before in my life, I've never been wanted, never been needed. Not even by my family. The only reason I've ever been with a girl is when the other people in the school pushed us together. But Senpai, you're the first to ever want me just for who I am, not because anyone else said so." Jonny spoke, still embracing his Senpai.

"Oh Jonny…I love you." Senpai sobbed into Jonny's shoulder.

"I love you too, Senpai." Jonny said, and this time, he meant it.

The couple sobbed into each other's shoulders for a long while, and finally they stopped sobbing, kissed each other, then looked into each other's eyes as they thought about their future.

"So I guess those love potions weren't necessary?" She asked.

"Maybe, but can I have another one when we get home anyways?"

"Of course" Senpai giggled.

Stacey's POV: Stacey wasn't truly happy inside. Yandere had given her more than she had given him. There was no way she could let this go and be happy with herself.

"Yandere?"

"Yes, Stacey-Senpai?"

"You gave me two gifts, and I only gave you one. I want to make it balanced." Stacey explained.

"How would you do that?" Yandere asked, brushing Stacey's bangs out of her face.

Stacey looked at her new book, and picked it up.

"Everything the guy does to her, I let you do to me?" Stacey asks, unbuttoning her over shirt to reveal a tight tank top with no bra underneath.

Yandere chuckled a bit, but smiled.

"Deal. Happy Valentine's day, Stacey."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yandere."

Jonny's POV:

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jonny."

"Happy Valentine's day, Senpai."

 **(Note from the author: I hope you enjoyed this little special, if you did I'd appreciate a review as I do read them all. I enjoyed writing this, as this was my first fanfiction and it has a special place in my heart, but I did have to wright (Sorry If I misspelled that btw) a lot of it late at night, as that is when I have enough free time. With that said, I hope it's not too terrible, and maybe I'll do more specials on other holidays, which brings me to my next surprise. Me and my friend's have been talking, and we are currently debating about whether or not we want to start turning this series into an actual video series on my YouTube channel, where I will most likely play Yandere, and my friends will play Stacey, Yandere, Jonny, etc. While this is still unconfirmed, I feel like it's definitely something to think about. So that's about it, thanks for reading, and stay awesome. Peace)**


End file.
